Week Two: Morgan
by vampgirl8
Summary: Second installment in Seven Weeks.Seven girls wished on a shooting star, and now their wishes are coming true-in the form of their dream guys.Funny thing is,they look,act,and even have the same names as some of the guys from animes and mangas!Zeroxoc
1. The Night The Star Passed By

**vampgirl8: Hello! Thanks for choosing this story! This is the beginning of Week Two--Morgan's Week.**

**NOTE: Reading Week One is not strictly necessary. The prologue should be enough, hopefully.**

Seven Weeks To Love:The Shooting Star Miracle

* * *

Prologue: The Night the Star Passed By; The Seven Make Their Wish

* * *

On the night of Thursday, November 15, 2007, seven eighth grade girls stayed in a hotel in Washington D.C. on a school trip. On that night something magical happened. A shooting star lit up the sky, and it was these seven girls who would wish upon it, oddly enough, all of them making almost the exact same wish.

One by one, all seven wished for the thing all teenage girls seem to dream about--to fall in love.

These seven girls had no way of knowing that in seven weeks and a day, one at a time, their lives would begin to change drastically because of the wishes they made on that one star. For there were higher forces at work that night, and they wished to see the pure intentions of these girls' dreams come true. So in the game of love, these girls were about to get more than they could have ever possibly expected to receive in this lifetime.

After all, all's fair in love and war, right?


	2. Morgan: Day One

vampgirl8: Sorry it took so long! Hopefully this'll make up for it. I'd had it mostly written, but...it got deleted on accident. I had to search out documents where I'd pasted individual chapters and retype a few. It sucked utterly.

* * *

Start Week Two-Morgan

* * *

Day One-Friday, January 5, 2008

I gave a small smile to myself as I read the last page of the book I'd brought to school that day, idly twirling a strand of newly brown hair with blonde highlights that brushed just past my shoulders. Technically it wasn't a book, per se, but a manga. _Vampire Knight, _volume one, to be exact.

I finished the page and flipped back to one of the previous, looking for a picture of my all time dream guy. Finding it, I sighed quietly. Zero. He was so handsome! And he had everything I'd ever wanted in a guy.

I shook my head ruefully. _If only he were real._

"MORGAN!"

The shout from right next to my ear made me jump, and I swiveled around to look at the person who had most likely permanently damaged my eardrums. Cara stood there, an excited look on her dark face.

"What, Cara?" I asked, bracing myself for the sheer force of her peppiness.

"Come here! Come here! You have to see this!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, dragging me from Mr. Beers' classroom and into the hallway towards Mrs. Cline's room. I'd been about to head over there myself, but had wanted to finish the last few pages of my manga first. Class hadn't started yet this morning, and so people still milled about in the halls with last minute chit-chat.

Cara came to an abrupt halt to the side of the doorway, and I bumped into her. "Cara, what-?"

She cut me off with a an exasperated, "Shush!" then pushed me in front of her. "Look in there, and see for yourself!"

I rolled my eyes buy obliged, peeking my head around the doorframe to see what it was that had Cara so worked up.

The sight that met me made my jaw drop. Samantha, Sam, _our Sam-chi,_ was sitting not at her desk reading, or leaning against the wall talking with Ariel, but resting on the lap of the school's newest student Hakuron, a furious red blush coloring her cheeks.

I blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

_OH MY GOD!_ I screamed in my head. _When did this happen?!_

Something caught my attention from the corner of my eyes, and my gaze flickered over to it. It was Ariel, sitting in the desk next to Brandi-aka, Fluffy-, her back to the couple and shoulders shaking with a strained expression. Like she was trying to hold in laughter.

Now that I think about it, she probably was.

Ariel noticed me now, and raised one shaking hand to beckon me over. I came, moving slowly kneel on the floor between the desks Brandi and Ariel sat at. I looked over her shoulder to see if what I saw before was real or just some illusion on my part.

I regretted it.

Oh, it was real alright. But this time it was worse than before! Instead of just sitting on his lap, Hakuron was also whispering something to her, his lips brushing across the shell of her ear, making her face do a fair impersonation of a ripe tomato.

Eye twitching, I turned to look at the faces of Brandi, Ariel, and Cara, who had joined the group during my little spy session.

"So…," I started, "when did this happen?"

Ariel shook her head, not speaking. I looked at her questioningly, but Brandi answered. "She's afraid she'll start laughing if she opens her mouth." Oh. "But we think it became official last night. They've been like that since we got here, and they walked to school holding hands."

I gave her a wide-eyed look. "Seriously?" She nodded. "So Samantha got a boyfriend." I shook my head ruefully. "Wow. We probably shouldn't tease them about it too much, though."

A startled burst of laughter issued forth from Ariel's lips at that statement, showing to all just what she thought about this. Oh, she was going to tease Samantha to Hell and back for this. And none of us could stop her.

_I wouldn't even try, _I sighed. _I actually value my life._

"We're going to kill him if he hurts her right?" Cara asked, adding in her friendly two cents worth to the conversation.

"Of course," Ariel waved a hand dismissively, a devilish glint in her eyes. We had no doubt just who would plan the massacre either. Before any of us could comment, a voice interrupted us.

"Of course what?"

We turned and found Samantha standing by the desks we were at, head cocked to the side curiously. Her voice sounded a bit nasal, like she was on the verge of catching a cold or already had a minor one.

"Nothing, nothing," I distracted, pulling her closer. "So, you and Hakuron, huh?"

She looked away and stuck her chin up like she was defying it. "Maybe."

I chuckled at her. "Really?"

She pursed her lips, and Ariel decided to take over. "Are you sure? Cause it looked like it over there. Or were you just playing musical chairs and only had one left, which he gracefully decided to share with you?"

She face-palmed and sighed. "Okay, okay. You got me."

Brandi smiled, but it quickly became a small frown when Samantha sniffled. "You okay, Sam?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just getting a bit of a cold."

Ariel narrowed her eyes. "Wasn't Hakuron home sick yesterday?" The group nodded, and I furrowed my brows. What was she getting at? "And didn't I say that you should give him strawberries at his house yesterday?" Another nod from us. "So yesterday you visited Hakuron at _his house_ while he was sick and now today you come in magically sick as well?" She smiled evilly. "Seems like a pattern to me."

Samantha blushed again, seeming to understand what Ariel was getting at. It took us a few seconds longer to figure it out. I raced through the possible ways you could catch a cold from another person in my head, making a mental checklist. Sharing food and drinks. Being around that person for a prolonged period of time and breathing in the germs. Kissing. Exchange of bodily-

I stopped, going through the checklist one more time. No. It couldn't be. They'd been kissing! That was it! I doubted exchange of bodily fluids would be the right answer, since the Samantha I know would _never _let him do that to her so soon in a relationship, but kissing was definitely plausible.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, gaping at Samantha. "You didn't-," she blushed, "-you did. Oh my god, Sam-chi."

She looked down, blinking at the suddenly fascinating floor. "Maybe I did…"

And that's when Ariel broke. She slammed her upper body onto the desk, pounding the top with her fist as she attempted to hold in frame-wracking laughter. "Yo-your face!" was all she managed to sputter out.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. In my head, I reminded myself why I hung out with these people-they were like seeing a circus side-show without having to pay.

The bell rang, and Cara and I made our way back homeroom. As attendance was taken, I found my mind drifting off. What would it be like, I wondered, if my knight in shining armor could come to sweep me away like that? If maybe I could be seen by a guy as a _girl_friend and not just a friend? When would it be my turn?

Giving a dry laugh in the back of my throat, I quickly berated myself. No, something like that would never happen. I wasn't an eye catcher like Brooke-coughslutcough-or her friends-coughmoreslutscough-or anything like that.

No, I was just me. Semi-short, above the 'required in order to be considered sexy' number two jean size, and no makeup apparently made me 'undatable' to the male populace.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head upon my hand.

Yeah, nothing like that could ever happen to me.

"Morgan! Why don't you go pick out some stuff, okay? I'll meet you at the check-out in thirty minutes."

I nodded, walking down the aisle and smiling. "'Kay Dad!"

I was currently at the library with my Dad, who I liked to stay with on the weekends when I could. Unlike the guy my mother remarried, my step-dad, (Who my friends and I sometimes call 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' as we are Harry Potter fans, or simply _Him_.) whom I dislike to a great extent. He picks on me a lot, and I often feel as though he favors my brother over me; always making me the little brat's work and letting him slack off, just so I can get yelled at because he didn't do it. Then my bro doesn't even get in trouble when I explain!

I growled low in my throat, shaking my head rapidly to dispel any thoughts about _Him. _Right now I needed to just find a good book, sit back at his house, and relax.

I made my way to the adult romance section-one of my personal faves-and quickly scanned by author. I was hoping to find another book by an author Ariel'd gotten me into, Lynsay Sands.

As I searched, I was excited to find quite a few by her laying innocently on the shelves. Smiling, I reached up and pulled a few out, just as someone on the other side pulled a small pile out as well. Staring through the gap that had been created, I locked eyes with the other person, and suddenly all breath was torn from my lungs in one fells swoop.

His eyes were beautiful. _Gorgeous._ A light color, seeming to be a mixture of aqua blue, lilac purple, and bright quicksilver, all mixing into one amazing shade that had no name, and I was sure for the life of me no artist would ever be able to replicate.

We stared at each other for a moment, both of us seeming frozen in place, and then suddenly, it was over. He stood up, and the sound of his footsteps walking away alerted me to his departure.

I kept looking into the open space for about thirty seconds before I was able to tear my eyes away and breath again. Shaking my head to dispel muddled thoughts, I balanced my books in the crook of my arm and headed to he young adult's section.

Humming to myself, I decided a little rereading wouldn't hurt me any, and plucked a copy of the sixth Harry Potter book from the stand it'd been resting on. After this, I figured it was getting close enough to the thirty minute mark, and started toward the check out desk-

-only to collide into a strong, firm, muscular chest the second I turned the corner.

I prayed to God, grateful no one else appeared to be in the vicinity to witness my fall, and blushed as I picked up my now scattered books from my newly acquired position on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I muttered to the person I'd bumped into, not looking up to see who it was.

Suddenly, a pale hand with long, beautiful fingers came into view, holding one of the books I'd dropped, and a smooth, velvety, masculine voice was whispering in a soft voice, "here."

Mouth unsurprisingly dry-as my saliva glands had apparently dried up at the extremely erotic sound emitting from this strangers mouth like a fish in the Sahara-I reached out grabbed the end of the novel being held out to me. My fingers brushed the youth's, and I looked up to stare into those same eyes that had the unnamable shade.

Now that I could see the features that went along them, I felt my stomach flip as it trained to join the gymnastics section of the Olympics.

_Oh dear LORD!_ my mind screamed, squealing like a fangirl that had just touched her idol's chest. _Is looking that good even LEGAL?!?_

I couldn't help but agree. For this young man had a strong, narrowed jaw and soft looking lips, and legs so long it was obvious he could tower over me and my puny-self. His left ear bore three hoop earrings in the upmost cartilage, and his thin-but-too-thin frame was encased in a pair of dark black washed-out jeans, and a black turtleneck. Straight, silver hair (Not old person silver, mind you, but actual, god-given _silver_.) framed his face and was just long enough in the back to brush his shoulders.

_If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up,_ my mind mused, unable to break eye contact with the quicksilver _god_ kneeling before me.

"Hello?" he asked tonelessly, raising one elegant silver eyebrow at me. "Are you alright?"

Blinking rapidly, to dispel my daze, I replied, "Huh?"

_Smooth, Morgan. The girls'd be proud._

His face remained stoic, but a glint of amusement shone in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Oh!" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

The corners of his lips twisted ever-so slightly. "Yes, I'm fine."

We both stood then, and when it seemed as though he might leave, I spouted the first thing my mind could come up with. Which ended up being, "WAIT!" and me grabbing onto his sleeve.

He raised that brow again, looking down at my hand gripping his arm, and said, "Yes?"

I licked suddenly dry lips, and stuttered, trying to think of some excuse to make his stay longer, "Uh, umm, uh…"

Luckily for me, a distraction came at that point. Two scantily clad girls-who obviously hadn't come to the library for books, if the plastic bound months old issues of Cosmo Girl in their hands were any clue-walked by, pausing upon spotting the young man with me.

Whispering eagerly, they pointed and shifted themselves just so to flaunt off their low-as-the-depth-of-the-Grand-Canyon necklines and shorts so short, as Ariel would say and had said before, they'd have to get a hair net if they got any shorter.

I peeked over at the guy next to me, watching his reaction, and expecting him to react to the older girls just as any other hormonal teenage boy would. Drool, panting, perverted leering, followed by more drool and much leg-humping.

Hey, no one said teenage boys were exactly sanitary, did they? As the old saying goes-men are dogs, but hormonal boys are like puppies smelling a bitch in heat for the first time.

To my surprise, however, his expression went from stoic, to narrowed to eyes, to blatantly annoyed. Until finally, he rounded on them and yelled, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Must I listen to you sluts _everywhere I fucking go?!_ GOD! Put on some clothes, will you?"

The girls gasped, going red-faced, and quickly ran away, but not until we'd heard some patronizing 'shhh' noises from various areas of the library. I repressed the urge to burst into laughter.

As the boy turned back to me, shoulders heaving and face scowling, I was suddenly struck with a large dose of déjà vu.

_Where have I seen a reaction like that from before, again?_ I asked myself, searching through memories for a possible match.

Before I could finish the search, the boy stuck his hand out to me after heaving one last calming breath, face settling back into a calm expression.

I stared at it for a second, then tentatively took it in my own. "Hi," I said, grinning, "my name's Morgan."

He nodded his head, smiling back. "Zero."

Bells went off in my head at the name. _Ding-dong! Ding-dong! We have a winner!_

_VAMPIRE KNIGHT!_

That's who he looks like! Zero from _Vampire Knight_! And they even shared the same name!

I didn't have time to speak to him further, unfortunately, before the sound of my Dad calling for me reached my ears. Giving Zero a sheepish smile, I rubbed the back of my head and started walking away backward at a slow pace.

"Sorry," I explained, "my Dad. I got to go."

He nodded. "See you around."

I chuckled, "Maybe," before turning away and checking out my things.

In the car in the driveway of the church, as we pulled away, I looked back in time to see Zero exiting with a bundle of books in his arms and walking to a sleek silver motorcycle.

Turning away once I was too far away to see him anymore, I turned back to look out the window.

_Cute, funny, temperamental, a bad boy by looks of his ride, likes to read, and the living twin of one of my favorite bishies. What a find I've discovered. _I groaned, banging my head against the glass of the window. _Careful, Morgan. No need to get intrigued by this guy-remember, curiosity killed the cat._

As we drove further away, however, I couldn't help but grin as the ending to the saying floated through my mind.

_And satisfaction brought him back again._

**vampgirl8: Hope you liked it! Review please!!**


	3. Morgan: Day Two

**vampgirl8: Here's day two! Enjoy! Please review!**

Day Two-Saturday, January 6, 2008

* * *

Th-thump. Th-thump.

'_Slowly, he reached over and caressed her face with the pad of his thumb, sending waves of fire through her body, originating from the point where he'd brushed her skin.'_

Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.

'_Heat pooled in her abdomen, and she unconsciously clenched her legs together in an attempt at controlling the raging inferno he'd brought to life in her. _

'_A mischievous glint glimmered in his lidded eyes as he caught the action, his lips twisting into that familiar sexy smirk._

'"_Am I affecting you, querida estrella?" he asked, his dark brown, almost black, orbs laughing beneath the desire as his tongue rolled the Spanish term. _

'_She gulped, breathing becoming more difficult by the second. "N-no," she attempted feebly to protest._

'_He laughed, the sound sensuous to her ears.'_

TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP.

'"_Are you certain?" His hand lowered to the crook of her neck, drawing her in closer. Her mouth watered as the sweet masculine scent of his tanned skin reached her nose. "Because your body seems to be telling me otherwise."_

'_She gulped. "I-it's not…"_

'_His shoulders shook in a silent chuckle, the movement brushing his chest against hers. She gasped._

'_Immediately his laughter stopped. His eyes trained on her own plain brown ones, serious, but soft._

'"_Querida estrella…," he breathed, sending shivers down her spine._

'_Time down as he brought himself closer to her, closing the gap that lay between them, and oh-so-gently…'_

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-

'…_pressed his lips against-'_

"Morgan! We're here!"

_AHHHHHHHH!!!!_ I cried out in my head, growling low in my throat. _I was right at the good part!_

"Come on, Morgan! We gotta hurry up and get dinner on the stove!"

I sighed, closing the book and clenching my eyes and jaw for a moment. "Coming, Dad." Climbing slowly from the passenger door, I shut it with maybe just a tad bit more force than necessary before running after him.

We were currently at Wal-Mart, searching for tonight's elusive meal.

Apparently, food is currently extinct in my Dad's household.

"Now, where are the eggs…?" he muttered to himself, looking over the list his girlfriend had given him before he left. By now we were in the store, Dad pushing the cart with one hand as he squinted at the loopy writing.

I rolled my eyes and laughed under my breath. God, this guy was helpless when it came to the domestic stuff.

"Give me the list," I stated, crossing my arms with one hand out to receive the aforementioned slip of paper.

He furrowed his brows, frowning down at me. "I can find it all for myself!"

I didn't even blink, just waited. Eventually he repented, handing it over reluctantly. I quickly scanned it, before ripping off the lower half with the fruits and shoving it back at him. "There, you get the fruit. I assume you can weigh them correctly?"

He huffed, stuffing the list in his pocket. "I'm not totally useless at this!"

"Mm-hm," I mumbled, then stepped forward quickly to pull the cart from him and start walking away before he knew what I was doing. "I'll be taking this!"

"Hey!" I heard him shout behind me.

I chuckled, already turning into the frozen foods section. Let's see…frozen pizza. Pepperoni, or cheese? Digorno, or Totinos? Hm, decisions, decisions.

Eh, why not both?

One decision down, I continued on my glorious adventure in Wal-Mart Land!

….

Okay, so it's not really so exciting as that. But if you believe enough, with a tiny pinch of magic, all your dreams can come true!

….

Yes, I am quoting Spongebob, you got a problem with that?!

No?

I didn't think so.

As I walked, I started humming a song under my breath. "I am an arms dealer, fitting you with, weapons in the form of words…"

I got to the chorus right as I turned into cereal isle, but was too caught up in my singing and scanning the rows for Lucky Charms that I didn't notice the person coming down the isle in front of me doing the exact same thing.

"I'm a leading man, and the lies that I weave are oh so intricate~! Oh so intricate~!-OOF!"

Once again, I found myself knocked to the floor, lifting my head to see the same beautiful orbs I'd encountered the day before.

Zero stood in front of me, arms crossed, silver brow raised in question. I just widened my eyes, until finally, sighing, he held a hand out to me.

I blinked at it a few times, coming back into myself after the shock his eyes had unloaded on my fragile senses, and grabbed a hold of his hand to let him pull me up.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," he murmured, steadying me on my feet.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah."

We stood there for a moment, both looking at the other, a kind of semi-awkward silence settling in the atmosphere. I glanced at his cart, noting the items in there.

Pizza, pizza, ramen, Doritos, pizza, Slim Jims, pizza, and what looked to be a thick slice of still bleeding meat.

Wow.

"Do you always eat like that?" I questioned, pointing to the various junk food items in his cart.

He followed the direction of my finger with his eyes. "What of it?"

I blinked. "Dude, you are so going to die before you hit thirty."

He frowned, the corner of his pale, perfect lips turning down. "Why do you say that?"

I huffed. "Because everyone knows if you only eat that stuff on a daily basis you'll get sick from lack of nutrients, not to mention you'll gain more than a few pounds."

He smirked. "I've been eating like this since I was little, and I have yet to get sick _or _gain weight."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Lucky sonovabitch.

"However," he trailed, eyes scanning me over from head to toe, "I can't exactly say the same for you can I?"

My jaw dropped, eyes widening. Did he…did he just make a _fat joke?!_

Straightening my shoulders, I pursed my lips, pushing past him after grabbing my cart. I walked about halfway down the aisle before his voice caught up to me.

"Hey! Wait!"

I didn't turn around, not caring how cute he was; I was not going to stand around and listen to him insult me.

"I said WAIT!"

All of a sudden Zero came up from my side, swerving his cart around so it effectively blocked mine. I was forced to a stop, and sent a glare at him. "What?"

He exhaled, running a hand through quicksilver locks as he leaned against the handlebars. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just kidding around. I didn't mean it."

I appraised him coolly. "You should never say things like that. I have friends who get picked on for being overweight, and I don't appreciate it when guys like you think they're so gorgeous they can get away with ridiculing others. It's rude, immature, and just plain mean. Just because I'm not one of those girls who would open their legs for you at the snap of your fingers, doesn't give the right to comment on my or my friends' appearances."

Zero closed his eyes, nodding stiffly. "Alright. Sorry."

I sighed, then gave him a small, tentative smile. "Good."

He stared at me, silver-aqua-lilac eyes connecting with my own. Something new stood out there this time, I noticed. Was that a glimmer of respect?

He pulled his gaze away, pulling the cart out and making his way further down the aisle. When he reached the end, he turned back to me, brow raised in question. "Coming?"

I cocked my head. Okay…apparently we were shopping together now. I shrugged, following after him.

Ten minutes or so later found us in the dairy aisle near the milk. I couldn't help but notice how his long fingers seemed as pale as the cream cheese he reached for in one of the freezers, or the way his quicksilver hair caught the light off the shiny hamburger packaging…

I blinked mentally.

_Wait a second, _I thought, _did I seriously just compare a part of his anatomy to cream cheese, and comment on beef packaging and hair in the same sentence?_

I nearly groaned aloud at the revelation. Good God, there was something wrong with me.

I was so busy bemoaning my poor choice in metaphors in that little world I call my brain, I didn't notice the precariously leaning tower of Hostess Twinkies I was currently walking by, nor did I notice the little boy who seemed to think spinning around in circles directly next to said tower of Twinkies was fun, before he stumbled and bumped right into it.

I looked up just in time to see the boxes come tumbling down before I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of my eyes to shield myself.

_Is this really how I'm going to die?_ I found myself wondering. _Death by Twinkie? Sam and Ariel are going to _love_ this._

I suddenly felt myself being jerked away from the fall, and pulled into a solid chest. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at the front of a black turtleneck. Well, so much for my Twinkie induced end.

Tilting my head up, I smiled at Zero, who had been the one to pull me out of the way. "Thanks!"

He nodded, not saying anything, just continuing to look at me.

We stood there for a little while, until the crowd-which had gathered around to see the avalanche of creamy sponge cake pastries-started to whisper amongst themselves.

"-oh, aren't they so cute-"

"-what a good boyfriend, protecting her like that-"

"-adorable! I simply must take a picture-" It was that last murmur that made me realize we were still standing there, he was still holding me, and we were currently staring at each intently. These three things apparently seemed to scream couple to the onlookers.

Better to remedy the situation now, before they get their-and, I admit, my-hopes up.

I pulled away, grabbing my abandoned cart and walking away. "Shall we continue?" I tossed at him over my shoulder.

The squeaking of rusty cart wheels behind me was my only answer.

That night, as I lay in bed in my room, I reminisced over the events of the day.

Zero and I had parted soon after the Twinkie incident, but not before he'd asked me what school I went to. When I told him, he'd seemed to be a bit…happy.

This confused me.

I sighed, rolling over to get more comfortable. I wrapped my arms around myself, as the memory of what it had felt like to have him hold me safely in his arms came unbidden to my mind.

I smiled gently to myself, before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

He'd been warm.

* * *

**vampgirl8: Thanks for reading! Look out for day three! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Please review!**


	4. Morgan: Day Three

**vampgirl8: Sorry it took so long to get these up-I really procrastinated with re-typing them after they got deleted. But here they are! And now that I've re-typed the missing chappies, you can read them...those of you still following this story, that is. I wouldn't blame you for getting fed up with my procrastination. My account is more or less under a hiatus. I have other things that I've been paying more attention to and writing more for...I apologize heavily for anyone disappointed.**

Day Three-Sunday, January 7, 2008

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining brightly through the window, landing squarely on my face. The heat roused me from slumber, and I sat up slowly, stretching my arms over my head as I yawned.

Blinking lazily, I looked around the room, basking in the afterglow of a good night's rest.

A knock at the door broke me from my musing, and I sleepily called out, "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Dad in the doorway. He smiled, tossing the cordless at me. "Phone for you!"

Catching the phone after a bit of fumbling, I glared at him a bit as he chuckled, leaving the room.

I sighed, then held the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Morgan."_

I groaned inwardly at the sound of _His _voice. _This so figures, _I thought. _It's like that icon I saw on the internet. *Today's a great day!…Now watch some asshole fuck it up.* Story of my life._

Struggling not to make my irritation apparent in my voice, I answered. "Something you needed, Kevin?"

"_Yes," _his voice snarled back, _"didn't I tell you to clean up after the animals before you left?"_

I blinked. "Yes…"

"_Then why didn't you?"_

I furrowed my brows. "But I did!"

"_Uh, no, you didn't," _he mocked, speaking to me as if I was mentally challenged.

I grit my teeth, repressing the urge to scream back at him. "Yes," I hissed slowly, "I did."

"_Then why is it just as messy, if not even more, than it was when I told you to clean it? Explain that, girl!"_

I covered the mouthpiece of the phone, taking a steadying breath before I answered. "That might be because it's a barn, and the animals are going to have some kind of impact on its state of cleanliness. Not to mention, why don't you ask my _brother_, the _other _child in the house, who _has _been there fore the past two days and might know something about it!"

"_Stop making excuses, Morgan!" _he bellowed. _"Don't try to place the blame on others, especially your brother!"_

"What excuses?" I yelled back, losing control of my temper, which had been on the verge of snapping since he'd first spoken. "I'm not even lying to you! It really wasn't me!"

"_I'll deal with you when you get home, girl."_

Click.

I gave an indignant huff of breath as I pulled the phone back, staring at it. I can't believe that jackass just hung up on me! Shaking my head frustrated, I got up and dressed in jeans and a tee, before walking from my room to the kitchen.

Setting the phone down with a bit more force than necessary on the tabletop, Dad looked up from reading the back of the waffle box- _'Leggo my Eggos!'_-to give me a knowing look.

"Kevin?" I nodded, and he sighed. "The man just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

I didn't answer, holding my chin in one hand with the support of my elbow and looking out the window at the surprisingly sunny sky. The forecast had predicted it to be a bit warmer today than usual, too.

"Hey Dad," I mumbled, not taking my eyes from the window, "can I go to the park today?"

I saw him smile from the corner of my eye, his head nodding. "Sure, kid. Just be back in time for lunch, kay?"

I nodded, jumping up from my seat to grab my hoodie and sneakers. Tossing them on, I walked out the front door with a quick farewell tossed over my shoulder.

* * *

The park I was going to was one of my favorites. Even though I was a teenager, that didn't mean I didn't enjoy climbing on the big ass wooden castle thing they had as much as the next person. And the tire swing was made of awesome, too.

It took a while to walk there, but when I did, it was totally worth it. The entire place was empty, so I wouldn't have to worry about feeling stupid or childish if I played around in it, as I would if I was being watched by parents or kids.

Chuckling, I hopped on top of the plastic tunnel, opting to sit for a minute before exploring the wooden castle. As I relaxed, I didn't notice that someone else had entered the playground, or that they had seen me and were swiftly approaching.

"Well, what do you know."

My eyes snapped open and I 'eeped,' jolting so much I nearly fell of the tube.

I glared at the boy in front of me, his silver hair catching and reflecting the sunshine. "Shut it, Zero. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. What are you doing here, anyway?"

He shrugged, pulling himself up next to me on the plastic tube. "Just felt like taking a walk, I suppose, and suddenly, I end up here. Magical, ain't it?"

"Ri~ght," I said skeptically. "Hey, Zero, can I ask you some questions?"

His lips twitched. "You just did, didn't you?" I glared. "Okay, okay. Yes, go ahead."

I cleared my throat. "Have you ever seen, or traveled down, a yellow brick road?"

He raised a brow. "…no?"

Would you happen to have an 'Auntie Em?'"

"No."

"Have you ever in your life been associated with a cowardly lion?"

"No."

"Do you own a pair of ruby slippers?"

"…what…?"

"Have you ever felt the urge to sing corny songs about witches with a large group of tiny people?"

"…okay, there's seriously something wrong with you…"

"Have you ever seen a herd of evil flying monkeys?"

"…are you going somewhere with this?"

I smiled. "Just making sure you didn't jus thope off the set of _'The Wizard of Oz.'_ That magical comment made me a bit skeptical."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever." He waved a hand. "Continue."

I beamed. "Have you ever met a witch?"

"No."

"Do you have a dog named Toto?"

"No."

"Are you, or is anyone you know, lacking a brain."

"No."

"Is it a lie that your current occupation is as a male gigolo?"

"No…hey, wait a second!"

I laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Checking to see that I still had your attention."

He hunched his shoulders, grumbling, "…bitch…a freaking gigolo…"

I jumped off the tube, giving him an amused look as I walked to the castle's stairs. "Coming?"

He rolled his eyes, but followed. "I question your sanity."

I looked over my shoulder at him as I climbed the stairs to one of the towers. "If you think _I'm _crazy, you obviously have never met my friends. You wouldn't last five minutes with Brandi, Ariel and Samantha. They're the craziest."

He shuddered visibly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Once in the tower, we both just stared off into the distance, lost in our own thoughts for the moment. I don't know what his were about, but mine were currently centered around the boy standing next to me.

_How odd is it, _I mused,_ that we keep running into each other? Perhaps there's a sign in this? _Then, realizing what I'd just thought, I twitched my right eye just slightly. _Shit, I'm starting to sound like some cheap, two-bit romance novel that not even I would read._

Just then, something brown caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw the most _adorable _little squirrel about five feet away, sitting on the suspended wooden swing bridge. Its big, brown eyes seemed watery and sweet, its fluffy tail swishing behind it as it clutched an acorn to its chest.

"Awwww," I cooed, squatting as I cocked my head at it.

Zero turned around behind me. "What are you 'awwww'-ing about?"

I inched closer. "Look! Isn't it just so cute, Zero?"

He sighed. "A-freakin-dorable."

I giggled, holding a hand out to the little creature. "Come here, little guy, I won't hurt you…"

"Uh, Morgan?" Zero tapped my shoulder. "I don't think you should actually try to touch it."

I bat his hand away. "Don't be silly, it's just a squirrel. And it's so fluffy! What harm could come of it?"

"Still…"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Zero, you're overreacting. I'll name him Jeffrey, just like that one Brandi named last year." I moved just a bit closer. "Besides, what could be bad about such an angelic little squirrel?"

* * *

"Demon squirrel," Zero panted from his spot on the ground, clutching me to his chest tightly as I, too, fought to breathe. "Your little 'angelic squirrel' turned out to be a god damned _demon _squirrel."

"Shut up," I gasped, slapping his arm. "How was I supposed to know it was setting a trap for us with its little friends?"

Yeah, you see, what happened was the second I got about three feet away, the cute little squirrel-the one with the big brown eyes-suddenly hissed, and I swear I saw its eyes flash red.

Zero, being the clever little boy he is, promptly tossed me over his shoulder and booked it, and didn't stop until we'd left the squirrel-and his horde of demonic little follower friends, who had jumped from the nearby trees to join the chase-far behind us.

"I _told you _not to try and touch it."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Just shut it already. I get the picture. You were right and I was wrong. Lesson learned."

Zero stood up, placing me carefully on my feet. "Thank you for admitting your stupidity. It does my ego wonders."

I glared. Jeez, what happened to the pessimistic, fangirl pummeling guy I'd met two days ago at the library? That one had been quieter, this one was sarcastic as hell.

Dusting myself off, I gave him a wry grin. "Well, I gotta go. I think I've had enough adventure for one day."

He pat my shoulder a bit awkwardly. "See you around?" I nodded, turning around to leave. I felt his eyes follow me as I left, and once the park was far behind me, I couldn't help letting my smile slip a little bit.

Zero and I meeting today had had such a low chance of happening, that the odds of us ever meeting, again, were slim to none-especially since I was going home today.

In my chest, some foreign little emotion grew sad at this thought.

Sighing I shoved my hands inmy hoodie pockets. "No, Zero, I don't think it's likely we'll be seeing each other soon, at all."

I wouldn't be until the next day that I learned that being proved wrong, isn't such a bad thing sometimes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. Morgan: Day Four

**vampgirl8: Here's the next chappie that went missing. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR!**

Day Four-Monday, January 8, 2008

* * *

I nibbled my lip, poking my locker door absently. Why I chose the locker to poke is beyond me, but at this moment, I didn't really care about the reasons behind the choice.

As to why I was poking it in the first place, now that I can answer.

Zer-freakin'-o. Yes, I blame him.

Sighing, I pressed my forehead to the locker door, rubbing my temples absently with the hand that _wasn't_ poking the locker. Behind me, the sounds of my fellow peers greeting each other after the weekend was heard, and the distinctive clamor of slamming lockers and stomping feet echoed. Suddenly, a voice behind me spoke.

"Hey Morgan! Watcha…doin…?" The voice trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Umm…why are you poking a locker?"

Pulling my head away from the metal, I looked over to find Brandi observing me, brow raised in silent question.

I sighed, but answered. "I'm thinking."

"About what?"

I shrugged. "Lots of things. Sarcastic males, death by leaning tower of Twinkies, demonic squirrels…"

I stopped when I noticed that Brandi's expression had become confused. "Huh?"

"It's a _long_ story."

"I'm sure it is," she agreed, "but, like it or not, I will hear it. Or do I have to get Samantha and Ariel to come over here and help me with convincing you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That is cruel." She just gave me a bored look. I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're surprisingly non-hyper today."

"Meh," she grunted, "I haven't had any sweets yet."

Oh, well that explained it.

The bell rang then, and I let out a long puff of breath before saying bye to Brandi, promising an explanation at lunch. (She threatened to steal Samantha's spork and poke me to death with it if I didn't agree.)

When I sat down at my table in Homeroom, which was Mr. Beers' class, I sank my head down on my folded arms, still lost in my thoughts.

_I wasn't even that close to him, _I told myself, _so why do I find myself actually _missing_ him?_

Not ten seconds after this thought came to mind, I heard a chair scrape next to me-a spot that is usually empty-and a seemingly bored voice say, "So, we meet again."

My head shot up so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

There, sitting right next to me, was Zero.

My mouth gaped, opening and closing as I struggled to voice my surprise.

"Either you're shocked by my presence, or you're practicing to become a professional goldfish. I'd like to assume that it isn't the latter?"

Swallowing my shock, I raised an accusing finger at him. "You!"

He nodded. "Me."

"What are you doing here?" He smirked, eyes glistening mischievously as he rested his head on his palm, though his expression remained bored. "Aww, that hurts. You act as though you don't want me to be here."

I lowered my gaze to the table, blushing for some odd, inconceivable reason. "It's not that I don't _want_ you here…"

"Then what is it?"

My flush became brighter, I know it did, because I could feel it…and I had no idea as to why it would. All I know is that I was slightly…_nervous?_…as I answered his question. "It's just that, well, I kind of…m-missed you.

Dear Lord! Did I just _stutter_?

"Really?" I looked up, meeting his suddenly intense gaze. "Why do you think that is?"

As I stared into those eyes, whose color I still had no name for, I found myself unable to not answer. "I don't know."

We were both quiet for a moment, then I turned away, absently picking up my book that I'd brought to read for pleasure. Just as I'd found my page, I heard a small mumble from next to me, so quiet, I almost thought it hadn't been real. "I missed you too."

I swiveled around quickly to look at Zero, but he was facing away, carefully not making eye contact. But, oddly enough, I thought I saw the slightest hint of pink on the part of his cheek I could see.

And, shockingly, I found that I like that.

* * *

"What the _hell_ is the answer to number three?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm doing the last half-it's your job to do the first."

"I know, but help me with this one dammit!"

Sighing loudly, I turned in my seat to the moron sitting next to me. By now, we were halfway through Homeroom (Which is science, for me.) and Zero and I had been partnered up at the table to work on some assigned problems from the book.

"Which one is it?" I asked irritably. "Three, right?"

He nodded, and I looked at the problem in my own book. After reading it, I looked up at him silently. "Zero?"

"Yes?" he replied innocently.

"This is a vocabulary question."

"I know."

I stared at him for another few seconds, then reached over and grabbed the book I'd been reading earlier. "You know exactly what you're doing, don't you? You're just doing this to annoy me, aren't you?"

Zero smirked. "Maybe."

"Hmm." I weighed the book in my palm for a moment, before twisting my hand so my grip now rested at the bottom as I brought it hard upside the back of Zero's head.

"Ouch!" He clutched the back of his head. "What was that for?"

I set the book down on the table calmly. "For annoying me."

"I'll say again what I said yesterday-you're crazy."

"I admit to having some random bouts of insanity, yes, though admittedly not as many as some of my friends. I believe I told you this, maybe not in so many words, yesterday."

Zero shook his head. "If you're like this, you're friends must be lunatics."

"Well, I did hear once that Ariel was planning to make a private room at a psyche ward for herself and Stephanie," I admitted. "They said something about giving it a Twilight theme…with Edward Cullen, and such."

Zero raised a brow. "I've heard of that book. "Don't the vampires in there _sparkle_? Are they gay, or something?"

I glared at him. "Do _not_ make fun of Twilight in my presence, I happen to be a big fan. And le tme tell you, if you do so in front of Ariel or Stephanie, they will not hesitate to slap you." I paused. "And don't dis the gays, either."

He chuckled, "I'll have to be on guard, then."

I glanced at the time on the clock. "Get to work, class will be over soon."

He rolled his eyes. "I should have left you to the demon squirrel."

"Funny, I was thinking almost the exact same thing."

"Almost?"

"Yep, but it'd be you instead...and I'd watch while laughing."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." I leaned over to peer at his paper. "Now, what did you get for number one?"

* * *

Class ended soon after that, lunch following quickly after, where I was forced to introduce my new friend to the others when he insisted on sitting with me.

"Friend, huh?" Samantha murmured, watching us from her position next to Hakuron at the table, where she had her head rested on his shoulder. Now I can't be certain, but from what I'd observed of the two, it appeared Samantha enjoyed cuddling.

And, apparently, Hakuron enjoyed letting her.

"Cough-friends with benefits-cough." Ariel's fake coughing was done behind a closed fist in front her mouth that concealed a large grin.

I glared at the girl. "Shut up."

She cocked her head, her expression saying, "who, me?'

Oddly enough, my expression was saying, 'yes, _you_.'

"Morgan! Tell me about the squirrels and Twinkies now!" Brandi cried, clapping her hands together agitatedly.

Ariel cocked a brow at her. "Fluffy say what?"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

Samantha grinned. "I think we have time."

I sighed once more-I'd been doing that a lot lately-and slowly began to recount the tale of how I met Zero, and the days following.

It was quite amusing really, watching the varying expressions flit across my friends' faces. I saw disbelief, amusement, laughter, sadistic pleasure-_Ariel and Samantha_-exclamations of joy-_Brandi_-near spitting up of milk_-Cara-_and silent wonder_-Hakuron_.

By the time I was done, they were all grinning madly, or staring at me oddly.

"Leaning tower of Twinkies?" Samantha deadpanned.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Oh my gosh, Daddy!" Ariel was tugging Samantha's sleeve. "Mommy's finally coming into her insanity! She's becoming one of _us_!"

Well, that was a frightening thought.

Next to me, Zero leaned in towards my ear to whisper, "'Mommy?' 'Daddy?'"

I shook my head and whispered back, "Now that is a _really_ long story. One I don't feel like explaining right now."

He nodded, leaning away once more, and I felt oddly…cold…at his departure.

Shrugging it off as some random anomaly, I turned back to Samantha. "So…how are you two doing?"

Samantha blushed. "That's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is. As your friends, we have an automatic right to know what you and your little boy toy are up to." She glared at me now. "Who says?"

"God."

"Hey, you can't bring God into this!"

"Hmm," I tapped my chin, "I suppose not. Come Zero, let's take up our trays."

The boy followed me silently, shaking his head. As we walked, I thought I heard and odd tinkling sound, and noticed Ariel discreetly looking at her phone, which was aimed in our direction. Odd, what would she be doing with that at lunch, when she could easily get caught?

Deciding to ignore the suspicious feeling suddenly aroused in the back of my brain, I turned away to focus on getting my tray put away.

When that was done, we went back out to the connected entry way to the hallway, where I made him wait so I could get a drink. As I was doing so, I asked him a question between sips. "So, what do you think of my friends?"

He glanced back through the open doors of the cafeteria, where Brandi was making a funny face-most likely telling some odd story-Ariel's cheeks were burning red from laughter, Samantha's expression was hidden in Hakuron's shoulder, and Cara was laughing loudly and uninhibitedly.

"They're…strange."

"I know." We started walking back into the cafeteria, and he turned to me as we did so.

"And crazy."

"I thought we discussed this?"

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Please review!**

**The next chapter is done, so look out for it!**


End file.
